Disillusion
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Bagaikan mantra, ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Menyayangi dan mencintai adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Ja'far menyayangi Sinbad, tapi Sinbad mencintai Ja'far. (SinJa; sequel dari Delusion


Menyayangi dan mencintai adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Ja'far menyayangi Sinbad, tapi Sinbad mencintai Ja'far.

Sinbad mencintai Ja'far. Dan Ja'far?

Hari di mana Sinbad merobek topengnya adalah kekalahan baginya.

* * *

**Disillusion**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Featured: Onesided!SinJa, twist, possibly OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaikan mantra, ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu.**

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu, Sinbad menghancurkan segalanya.

Karena begitu saja ia mencengkram tangan Ja'far, meraup bibir tipis itu sementara hatinya terus berteriak gila—antara rasa takut dan keinginan untuk memiliki.

Dan kemudian Ja'far berontak, kontak fisik terlepas, sebuah tamparan.

Ja'far berlari meninggalkan Sinbad.

("Ah… aku membuatnya menangis…")

Pipi kiri Sinbad berdenyut panas. Dadanya terasa begitu ngilu.

Sakit.

* * *

Sinbad tahu betul: ia baru aja merusak segalanya. Ia merusak kepercayaan Ja'far padanya, ia merusak imaji dan angan-angan Ja'far tentang betapa indahnya ketika seseorang memiliki keluarga. Bertahun-tahun ia sembunyi, satu malam ia ungkapkan frase terselubungnya, dan semuaya hancur begitu saja.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang mencintai Ja'far. Bahkan jauh—jauh sebelum sang pemuda perak itu menggenggam tangan Sinbad dan—"Sin, boleh kugandeng tanganmu?"

Ia telah jatuh cinta. Bertahun-tahun. Dan ia sudah berusaha cukup lama untuk menyembunyikannya agar tak ada satu pun bagian dari hati Ja'far yang terluka.

Masalahnya, ia sudah menunggu terlampau lama.

Hingga begitu sakit rasanya walau sekedar untuk menatap wajah Ja'far. Begitu rindu rasanya untuk menyentuh helaian perak di kepalanya. Begitu sesak tatkala Ja'far tersenyum padanya.

Dan bukan salahnya bila tangan-tangan ini mulai tak kuasa untuk menjamah.

Yang jadi masalah adalah: Sinbad mencintai Ja'far, sementara Ja'far tidak. Dna jika sekali saja Sinbad hilang kendali dan menjamah makhluk surgawi itu dengan tangan kotornya, maka segalanya akan hancur.

Hancur berkeping-keping. Lenyap ditelan bumi, terbang dibawa angin.

Layaknya Ja'far yang sudah seminggu ini terus saja menghindarinya.

* * *

Semasa waktu perjalanan yang ia habiskan bersamanya, Sinbad selalu saja membuat masalah. Di mana ada Sinbad, di situlah masalah berada. Ja'far tak pernah heran ketika menemukan Sinbad yang tahu-tahu dihadang oleh sekumpulan perampok (atau yang lebih parah, sekumpulan wanita) dengan keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa djinn vessel di manapun. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, sungguh.

Terlebih lagi bila di suatu malam Sinbad pergi minum ke kota secara diam-diam, meninggalkan tahta dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Raja. Melimpahkan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu pada Ja'far.

Sungguh, bukan hal mengejutkan.

Oleh karena itu, Ja'far hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya. Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat karena hari ini pekerjaannya berlipat ganda.

"Maklumilah," Hinahoho berkata, "belakangan ini ia terlihat depresi. Kurasa ia memang butuh libur."

"Tapi tidak dengan pergi minum diam-diam." Tukas Ja'far, tangan dan matanya tetap tak teralih dari gulungan perkamen di meja.

Hinahoho tersenyum miris, beberapa tahun berlalu dan tingkah laku Ja'far sudah banyak berubah.

"Belakangan ini Sinbad terlihat depresi, kau tahu?"

Bahu Ja'far menegang sesaat.

"…mana kutahu. Bukan urusanku."

"Memantau kondisi Raja juga tugas seorang penasihat, Ja'far kecilku."

"Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Hinahoho. Bukan saatnya kau memanggilku kecil."

"Tak ada kata terlambat untuk orang tua dan anaknya."

Ja'far terkesiap. Hinahoho tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua memang sudah besar," Hinahoho menepuk kepala Ja'far. "Namun bukan berarti sikap kalian akan menjadi lebih dewasa begitu saja."

"…Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya, Hinahoho."

Sang pria besar itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu, anakku. Aku tahu."

* * *

Ia sedang mabuk.

Kepalanya bagai melayang. Sebotol anggur ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Seorang gadis penghibur merayunya dengan tatapan menggoda. Alunan musik timur tengah membuatnya makin mabuk kepayang. Ia bagaikan tenggelam dalam surga. Jauh, terbenam dalam dan tak akan bangun lagi untuk mengintip kenyataan.

Biarkan saja malam ini ia bersenang-senang. Toh, Ja'far tak akan datang.

Ya, mana mungkin si penasihat yang sudah putus bicara dengannya selama seminggu itu akan meluangkan waktu di tengah pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hanya untuk menjemput Sinbad dan membawanya pulang? Heh, mana mungkin.

Ada kalanya Sinbad merasa bagaikan seorang anak jalang. Bebas berkeliaran dan berbuat onar, tak akan ada yang mencari, tak akan ada yang memberati. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya.

Sinbad tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, menenggak anggur merahnya, dan ia terbang ke langit tingkat tujuh. Ia harap ia menjadi makin mabuk, agar bisa melupakan berbagai rasa sakit dan perih dan menukarkannya dengan kebahagiaan semu yang ditawarkan oleh fatamorgana minuman keras.

Karena ia tak ingin mengingat Ja'far.

Ia tak ingin teringat akan sepasang mata kelabu dan surai perak itu. Ia tak ingin ingat ketika sepasang mata gelap itu mulai berkilat berbahaya dalam pertarungan. Ia tak ingin ingat pada rona pipi pucat yang bersatu dengan bintik-bintik kecil itu. Ia tak ingin teringat akan saat di mana Ja'far tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tak ingin—

—tapi ia tak bisa berhenti untuk mengingatnya.

Bunyi musik terus menderu dan riuh rendah manusia makin tak terkendali. Suasana begitu ramai, namun Sinbad seolah terbenam dalam kesendirian.

Ia begitu mencintai Ja'far. Tapi apa?

Ia hanya dihadiahi kekecewaan dari buah cintanya.

* * *

Ja'far berjalan sendiri, menyusuri jalanan di negeri Sindria yang tak pernah sepi walau hari makin larut. Langkah kakinya tegas tanpa ragu, sesekali ia tersenyum tipis pada beberapa rakyat yang ramah menyapanya. Bila ia mencari Sinbad, ia tahu betul harus berjalan ke mana.

Ke dalam bar, tentunya bar terbaik Sindria dengan minuman kualitas atas dan para penghibur yang berpengalaman.

Tentunya Sinbad akan datang ke tempat yang seperti itu, kalau saja Sinbad terlalu bodoh dan tidak tahu kalau akan ada orang yang pergi menjemputnya.

Dan Ja'far tahu betul bahwa Rajanya itu sama sekali tidak bodoh.

Karena itu, Ja'far tahu betul bahwa sang Raja akan memilih bar di pojok kota, dari luar terlihat sepi namun di dalam tetap penuh dengan riuh rendah, dan terpencil hingga sangat susah bagi kedua belah mata untuk tidak melewatkannya.

Sinbad memang pintar, tapi Ja'far lebih pintar lagi.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lia menit bagi Ja'far untuk menemukan lokasi Sinbad. Dan dua kali lima menit lagi untuk berjalan dan masuk ke tempat tersebut.

Benar saja, Sinbad ada di dalam sini. Di pojok ruangan, ia menemukan Sinbad. Sendirian tanpa seorang pun wanita penghibur, hanya berbotol-botol anggur yang kehilangan isi dan buah-buahan yang tak terjamah sama sekali. Mabuk. Menggila.

Menangis.

"…Ja'far…"

Sinbad menangis dan memanggil namanya.

Sang pemuda perak itu tak tega. Melihat Sinbad yang seperti ini, ia teringat akan saat di mana dirinya terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Dengan tubuh dan wajah yang terasa begitu panas, kepala yang berkunang-kunang, dan rasa dingin yang bagai memeluk tubuhnya.

Dulu, Ja'far akan terisak sembari memanggil nama Sinbad berkali-kali.

Dan Sinbad akan ada di sampingnya, memeluknya erat, dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sinbad yang selalu ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

"…Ja'far… aku mencintaimu… Ja'far…"

Hatinya serasa terkoyak.

Ketika Sinbad mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ja'far, itu artinya Sinbad tak pernah memandang Ja'far sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Sakit.

Toh, Sinbad berbeda dengan Ja'far yang selalu sebatang kara. Sinbad pernah punya keluarga.

Sementara Ja'far tak pernah diijinkan untuk memiliki keluarga, bahkan walau sekedar dalam delusi.

Begitu ingin ia memaki Sinbad dan kebodohannya. Egois. Egois. Egois. Ingin ia cekik leher jenjang pria tersebut, mengukirkan bentuk ancaman dan menuangkan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia mengikat Sinbad, menutup mulutnya, dan memaksa: akuilah aku sebagai keluargamu.

Namun tidak. Tidak ketika Sinbad terlanjur mengatakan cinta. Dan meringkuk sendiri—menangis—memanggil namanya—kesepian—tak berdaya—

—ia begitu menyayangi Sinbad.

Namun menyayangi dan mencintai adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Ja'far menyayangi Sinbad, tapi Sinbad mencintai Ja'far.

Oelah karena itu, ketika Sinbad terbenam dalam kesendirian sementara rindunya akan Ja'far semakin melilit dan mencekik—

"…Ja'far…"

—Ja'far hanya bisa menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku ada di sini, Sin. Aku ada di sini…"

(—akan selalu ada untukmu.)

Ah.

Lagi-lagi Sinbad membuatnya menangis.

* * *

Ja'far menuntun Sinbad pulang ke istana sembari berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Karena Sinbad—sedang mabuk dan hilang akal—terus meracaukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ja'faaaarrr…!"

"…Ya, Sin?"

"Aku mencintaimuu…"

Bungkam.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu. Ketahuilah-hic-, aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Wanita manapun pasti sudah akan dimabuk cinta tatkala mendengarkan Sinbad dan pengakuan setengah sadarnya itu. Tentu saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sang Raja tujuh lautan itu merupakan hal yang sangat manis dan memabukkan. Bahkan Ja'far pun nyaris tergila-gila.

Kalau saja ia tak menangkap nada keputusasaan dari mantra mabuk yang diucapkan Sinabd tersebut.

"Ja'far… kali ini saja, dengarkan aku…"

Walau bibirnya terus bungkam dan kakinya terus melangkah statis sementara pandangannya tak teralih dari jalanan—

Ja'far selalu (dan akan selalu) mendengarkan Sinbad.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Ia kecewa. Dan ia tahu bahwa Rajanya akan lebih kecewa lagi pada takdir yang mengekang mereka.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Tamat dengan gajenya lol. Saya bingung mau mengakhiri fic ini seperti apa, dan jadinya malah digantungin kaya doujin angst lagi lol. Srsly, gaya nulis saya belakangan ini malah berasa kaya narasinya doujin angst (endingnya itu lho). 0_0a**

**Sequel dari Delusion, anyone? Dan tidak memperbaiki suasana fic kemarin. Adanya malah jadi angst lol lol. Kurag angsty ya? (beberapa orang menganut prinsip: Kalo ga ada chara death, bukan angst namanya.)**

**Jujur saya ngerasa kalau perasaannya Ja'far sama Sinbad kurang tersampaikan di sini. Gimana ya? Pokoknya kurang aja gitu, cuma saya nggak tahu gimana jelasinnya. /plak!**

**RnR, anyone?**

**The Fallen Kureeboh #dik**


End file.
